Peep Show
by Berlin-Cross
Summary: Alfred was only curious, that is all, but what happens when curiosity leads him to spy on Gilbert? Curiosity killed the cat...but satisfaction brought it back. Sex. Nothing but.
1. Free Show

So...Yeah. My fist...I don't know what you'd call this. There will be a lemon next chapter. Maybe I'll be better at that.

* * *

><p>Alfred was minding his own business. Really and truly he was, but…curiosity got the better of him. He only wanted to see what Gilbert and West did privately, you understand? Who would not? The two 'brothers' were handsome to say the least. There was always something about them that drew Alfred in. They were, in his mind, forbidden. After the second war, Alfred had always liked them, even when everyone else hated them. Alfred felt sorry for them. They were taken in under a monstrous man. After all, Ivan has done the same things as they had. Only his wasn't noticeable at the time.<p>

Anyhow, here Alfred is, hiding in the brother's closet, waiting. Alfred tenses at the sound of the door opening. This is a bad idea. No, this is a horrible idea! If he jumps out now, he can pretend he was trying to scare the-

Gilbert shuts the door behind him, and enters the room. He strips off his shirt revealing pale muscled flesh. True, he's not as big as his brother, but he is very, very, well developed. Alfred places a hand over his mouth and watches. Gilbert runs his hand through his hair and sighs. His entire body seems to be tense. His skin is stretched taunt over his muscles and bone.

"Fucking tell me to go to the room. Why the hell should I? He's not going to be here, the God damned bastard. I'm not his fucking man whore. You know what Bird? Fuck him. I'm gonna start without him," Gilbert mutters as he paces the floor like an animal in a cage. Oh, he's in a cage alright. A cage without sex!

Alfred quietly watches from his hiding place as Gilbert strips out of his pants and boxers. His mouth drops open at the sight of Gilbert's naked flesh. He looks like a tiger, strong and fast. Like a hunter. Alfred tries to ignore the bulge growing in his jeans. He's just getting fat…that's it… Gilbert walks slowly over to the stereo, teasingly swishing his ass like he knows someone is watching. After he chooses 'Flesh for Fantasy' ,by his favorite awesome band, Megaherz, he places himself in the center of the bed, closes his eyes, and trails his fingers down his stomach and to his groin. Alfred swallows the dry lump in his throat as his heart kicks up a notch.

Gilbert lets out a sexy sigh and takes his cock in his hand. Slowly, he pumps up and down with his hand. Smiling as his member reacts to his skilled touches, he reaches for something in the bedside drawer. He smiles victoriously as he pulls out a bottle of chocolate flavored lube. Gilbert squeezes the slick and pleasant smelling substance into his hand and rubs it on his cock. A low groan escapes from his lips, as he squeezes his cock harder. His red eyes droop into slits as pleasure over comes him. _Gott, I'm awesome._

Alfred pushes a hand down his pants, to his aching and throbbing cock. He is not supposed to be attracted to this. It is not supposed to feel this good. He bites his lip as he strokes his cock up and down slowly. Alfred leans his head back and it brushes across a few hangers.

Gilbert pauses in his ministrations, as a sound comes from his closet.

Alfred freezes as Gilbert looks at his hiding spot. _Please don't see me. Please don't see me._ Alfred will, literally, be caught with his hands down his pants. Sweat forms on his brow and his breathing stops. If Gilbert catches him, he will kill him. There is no denying that. It is strange to think that Alfred, the one who had laws against being gay, is in a man's closet watching him masturbate…and very much getting off himself. Alfred doesn't care. Right now, all he knows is that he feels amazing.

Gilbert smiles to himself as he continues. His voice becomes breathy as he moans and groans into the air. His hand pumps fast and hard now, just how he likes it. His back arches and his stomach tightens. His hips buck up into his hand, trying to get more of anything.

Trying to contain his moans, Alfred bites his lip harshly. He should not be doing this. Alfred's cock twitches against his hand and he grips it again, slowly rubbing the tip. He really should not be doing this. He tries to keep his breathing calm and steady as he watches the beautiful man stroke and rub his cock head. Getting an idea, he mimics Gilbert's movements. The only thing he cannot tell his how hard Gilbert is gripping his cock. Alfred will only have to guess it is hard, seeing is how Gilbert is a known masochist, Alfred assumes he is right. Before he can stop it, a moan escapes from his lips, but he doesn't notice. He only notices how good he's feeling.

Gilbert's eyes dart to the closet once more. Now he knows someone is in there watching him. Who could it be though? Gilbert rubs the head of his cock too roughly and hisses at the friction. A quiet 'hnn', comes from the closet again. Gilbert smiles, _'might as well let them finish,'_ he thinks to himself. Gilbert, feeling the tightening in his stomach and the ache in his cock, knows he is close to finishing. From the breathy noises coming from his closet, he guesses the other person is too. Over the smell of his chocolate lube and arousal, Gilbert smells something oddly familiar. _What is that…It smells like hamburgers and…Alfred._ A sly grin crosses Gilbert's face.

"Mmn. Alfred," Gilbert breathes out seductively. "Alfred, Gott. Yes, make me come Alfred." Gilbert resists the urge to cackle when he hears something fall in the closet.

Alfred falls to his knees when Gilbert, moans his name. His hand mimics Gilbert's erratic pace. They're both close to exploding into an orgasm. Alfred clenches his jaw as his muscles contract and spasm, as he comes into his jeans. Just then, the door flies open and a naked Gilbert stands in front of him in all his glory.

"Hallo, Alfred."


	2. Caught In the Act

I know...I'm mean for this, but you will have your lemon next chapter! I promise. I just need to get my thoughts in order on what to do to Alfred...Poor, lucky bastard.

* * *

><p>"Hallo, Alfred." Gilbert grins and looks down at the frazzled nation.<p>

Alfred struggles over his words. He has been caught, and at the worse time possible.

"Are you going to let go of your cock, or am I going to have to make you?"

Alfred lets go quickly and backs up. His heart nearly beats out of his chest. Should he try to run? Surely that would end worse for him. Though, there is an opening…

"Thinking about running, Alfred?" Gilbert smiles and peruses him into the closet. "I wouldn't. You won't get very far." Gilbert quickly snatches Alfred's wrist and brings it to his wrist. "Your heart is beating like a rabbit, dear Alfred. Do I scare you? Or do I really turn you on that much?"

Alfred's mouth drops open for words to flow out of, but nothing happens. His eyes dart wildly from Gilbert's to the door. His captive wrist and arm are held ridged in front of him. Alfred is trying to pull back away from Gilbert, but nothing happens. Gilbert is stronger than Alfred…Or maybe, it is his will that is stronger than Alfred's. Alfred desperately reaches behind him for something, anything to hit the Prussian with.

"Do you really want to run away from me, Alfred? I saw your face when you came," Gilbert whispers as he leans forward, "When I moaned your name." Slowly, Gilbert's tongue darts out and traces the vein in Alfred's wrist. Alfred shudders and his eyes close briefly. "Come to my bed, Alfred. I can make you feel _sooo_ deliciously good." Gilbert leans forward and plants his lips to Alfred's.

Alfred tries to jerk back from Gilbert, but it is no use. Gilbert has to good of a hold on Alfred's wrist. Gilbert lets his tongue slid between his lips and traces Alfred's very lightly. Alfred shudders, chills washing over his spine and down his belly. Hesitantly, Alfred opens his mouth. Gilbert smiles victoriously, and slips his tongue inside the orifice. _Just like a chicks pussy. _Gilbert thinks to himself as he lets his tongue explore.

Alfred, in his nature, fights for dominance. He has only ever kissed Arthur once on a dare, but he was the dominant one. This is not the case with Gilbert. Gilbert shoves his tongue down and rubs his own slowly against the roof of Alfred's mouth. Alfred hardly notices Gilbert letting go of his wrist, and putting his hands on Alfred's waist. Gilbert is amazed at how willing the American seems to be. And also, he is amazed at how unobservant he is. Gilbert moves the young nation's hands behind his back, and holds them there. Alfred doesn't even seem to notice.

Though he does notice when the Prussian puts the handcuffs on him harshly.

Alfred jerks away and glares at Gilbert. "L-let me out of these. _Now_!" his voice quivers, even as he says it.

Gilbert laughs and licks Alfred's jaw-line before nipping at his neck. "Nein. You were peeping on me, Alfred. You deserved to be punished." Gilbert throws him over his shoulder and exists the closet. The American screams and Gilbert laughs harder. "Go ahead. Scream all you like, little Alfred. No one is here to hear you. It's just you and me." Gilbert dumps him on the bed and puts his thumb and pointer finger on either side of Alfred's chin harshly. "Behave, or you won't enjoy this."

Alfred lies still, the silver haired man uncuffs his hands, and fastens them to the bedposts, along with his feet.

"Good boy," Gilbert coos before kissing him once more.

Alfred leans up into the kiss despite himself. His arms strain against the steal handcuffs, his legs fight to wrap around Gilbert's waist. He doesn't know where this side of him is coming from, but he cannot fight it…or will not.

Gilbert pulls away and smiles down at his new toy. Swiftly, he unbuttons Alfred's dress shirt and runs his hands over the smooth and sculpted chest. "All most better than West," Gilbert says as he pinches Alfred's nipples between his fingers.

Alfred moans and arches into Gilbert. _God that feels good. _Alfred closes his eyes and feels his pants tighten. His toes curl when Gilbert takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks, nibbles, and licks at it.

"Hnn..p-please…" Alfred whispers a plea out from his lips.

"Please, what?" Gilbert licks his way down to Alfred's pants and plays with the hem.

"D-don't stop…"

"I have no intentions of stopping." Gilbert looks up at Alfred as he pulls Alfred's pants down. "Even when you beg me."


	3. The Pleasure

Oh hell. For some reason this chapter didn't upload. I'm sorry loves! I should really pay more attention.

* * *

><p>"I have no intentions of stopping." Gilbert looks up at Alfred as he pulls Alfred's pants down. "Even when you beg me."<p>

A shudder runs through Alfred. 'Is this what I do to women?' he wonders to himself. Alfred can feel Gilbert's breath ghosting over his body. His hands yern to touch Gilbert's body. He wants to run his hands over the ex-nations chest and stomach. He wants to feel it clench under his fingers.

Gilbert smiles up at Alfred. The blonde has his eyes closed to slits and a smile is spread across his face. And what a gorgeous face it is. Gilbert trails his hands up Alfred's sides. The man was well defined for someone who ate at least ten hamburgers a day and drank coke like he was inhaling oxygen. Gilbert nips at the blondes thigh, earning a quiet hiss from the nation under him. Gilbert's pink tongue slips out and licks the tiny red marks appearing. He continues, when Alfred moans quietly to himself.

Alfred lets out a gasp when Gilbert takes his cock into his mouth. He shouldn't be doing this. He should not be letting another man do this to him…but if he wasn't supposed to, then why did it feel so good? Alfred moans when Gilbert swirls his tongue around the head of Alfred's cock. Gilbert reaches one hand up, and plays with a nipple on Alfred's chest, while the other squeezes and rolls his balls.

"S-stop. I c-can't, hnn, d-do this. P-please G-gilbert," Alfred pleads with the older nation.

Alfred's only response is Gilbert sucking harder on the head of his erection. Alfred moans, but struggles against his restraints. He needs to stop this. Though, the Prussian did say he wasn't going to stop, even if Alfred begged. Alfred feels a tightening in his stomach. His cock aches and jerks in Gilbert's mouth. His second orgasm is soon approaching. Alfred's breathing quickens, and he clenches his stomach muscles.

"G-Gilbert."

Gilbert smiles victoriously when Alfred comes again inside his mouth. Alfred groans when Gilbert leans over him and licks his lips.

"You taste so good, Alfred. I don't think I'm ever going to let you go. Would you like that?" Gilbert nibbles on Alfred's ear. "Hm? Staying here with me. Being my slave. Right now, I can do anything, _anything_, to you that I want to. And '.Me." Alfred whimpers when Gilbert takes his sensitive cock into his hands. "Are we sensitive, Alfred? I would have thought someone like you would be able to take more. Being the hero and all."

Gilbert squeezes Alfred's cock harshly as he runs his hand up and down the length. Alfred clenches his teeth and jerks harder at the cuffs. It hurt, but it hurt good. Gilbert smiles sadistically and lets him go. Alfred releases a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"O-Okay. I've learned my lesson…You can let me go now." Alfred watches Gilbert as he makes his way back to the closet.

"Kesesese. You really think that was your punishment? No, that was a reward for obeying me. Your punishment hasn't even started yet, Alfred."


	4. The Punishment

"Kesesese. You really think that was your punishment? No, that was your reward for obeying me. Your punishment hasn't even started yet, Alfred."

Alfred shudders and pulls on the cuffs. The metal slowly starts to bend and Alfred smiles. He yelps when Gilbert brings a crop down over his abs.

"Alfred, if you break those, you won't be able to handle the punishment. I can promise you that." Alfred looks up at Gilbert, and knows that he is telling the truth. "You begged me not to stop Alfred. So I won't."

"I've changed my mind. I don't want to do this anymore. Let me go, Gilbert. I promise, I won't tell anyone a-"

"That's it, I'm gagging you."

"Don'.." Alfred glares up at Gilbert as he pulls out a black ball gag. Gilbert ignores Alfred's protests as he harshly puts the ball gag in his mouth. Alfred tries to yell at the German around the gag, but all that comes out is drool. _Oh that's just fucking great. Now I'm drooling._

Gilbert laughs and kisses Alfred's jaw. "The more you try and talk, the more you're going to drool. Keep that in mind." Gilbert gets up from the bed, and walks to his closet. Fear and panic start to rise in Alfred's body. True, Alfred can break the cuffs, but Gilbert will hurt him if he does.

Gilbert opens a black leather trunk and looks inside it. _What to use, what to use…_ Gilbert pulls out a vibrator, but not just any vibrator, a p-spot vibrator with a cock ring. iThere's no way it can slip out. /iGilbert grabs a pair of clamps and returns to the bed where Alfred is.

Alfred's eyes grow wide at the site of the contraption in Gilbert's hand. His cock is starting to go soft and he hopes that Gilbert will just let him go.

"Do you know what this is, Alfred? No? Okay, well this little ring, goes around your dick and balls, like this." Gilbert grabs Alfred's cock and slips the ring on. Alfred makes a chocked noise and looks down at his bound dick. "And this part, goes in your ass." Gilbert smiles and kisses Alfred's thigh. "But first, let's put these on." Gilbert takes out the clamps and smiles down at Alfred.

Alfred breathes through his nose at a fast pace as he watches Gilbert. Why the hell did he think this was a good idea?

Gilbert draws one of Alfred's nipples into his mouth and sucks. Alfred groans and arches his back, thrusting his nipple further into Gilbert's warm mouth. Gilbert grins and pulls away.

"Thought you wanted me to stop?" Gilbert asks as he closes the clamp around Alfred's nipple.

"Hnn!" Alfred jerks and twists in his bindings as Gilbert repeats the process with his other nipple. Alfred squeezes his eyes shut and clenches his hands.

Gilbert licks his way down Alfred's chest and to his cock. He looks up seductively at Alfred and takes the half erect member into his mouth. Alfred groans and bucks into the Prussian's mouth. He feels his cock getting harder and tighter inside the ring. While distracting him, Gilbert lubes up a finger and slowly slips it inside Alfred's tight hole. Alfred tenses up and tries to push it out. Gilbert sucks harder on Alfred's cock, to try and relax him, but it doesn't work.

Gilbert pulls away and leans over him. "Alfred, if you don't relax, this will hurt badly. Breathe and relax."

Alfred glares up at him and struggles to say, 'you fucking relax', but all that comes out are muffled vowels. The finger feels weird and almost painful inside him. Slowly, he tries to relax himself, which is not an easy task with a finger in your ass.

Gilbert slowly pushes in another finger. If he could just find that one spot, this would be so much easier. Gilbert looks up at Alfred and can see he is struggling. Alfred's eyes are clamped shut, his breathing is quickened and his body is tensed. Gilbert scissors his fingers and Alfred makes a noise of discomfort. Gilbert shifts his fingers and Alfred moans deeply and bucks his hips. Gilbert smiles to himself; he's found it. He continues to stroke that spot on Alfred, causing the younger nation to buck and moan.

Alfred rolls his head on the bed. His will power to protest, just flew out the window. He can feel Gilbert's smooth fingers rub over a spot in his body, and every time pleasure causes him to buck into Gilbert's hand.

"Look at you Alfred. Moaning like a slut. And to think, you wanted me to stop. Who knew you were such a minx?" Gilbert pulls his fingers out, and Alfred whines at the loss of contact. Gilbert grabs the vibrator in his hand, and slowly starts to slide it into Alfred. He leans over him, and whispers in his ear, "I want you to scream my name, Alfred. I want you to scream it so loud everyone can hear you. I want you to beg me like the whore you really are. Do you understand me?"

Alfred gasps as Gilbert pulls on one of the nipple clamps. Alfred's cobalt blue eyes open and his breath catches as he looks into Gilbert's burgundy.

".?" Gilbert asks again as he slams the vibrator against Alfred's prostate.

Alfred screams around his ball gag and bows his back sharply. He gasps and quickly lays back down as the cock ring pulls sharpy on him. Alfred nods quickly.

"I didn't hear you Alfred." Gilbert turns the vibrator on high, and presses it hard against Alfred's prostate, pulling on his cock as well.

Alfred screams around his ball gag and tosses his head from side to side. His hips buck in an attempt to get away from vibrator. The pleasure is just to much. The clamps on his nipples are starting to burn and ache, his cock is starting to throb and pulse underneath the cock ring. Alfred nods desperately and bucks his hips.

"Is that a yes, Alfred?" Gilbert asks as he pushes harder on Alfred's prostate.

"Yes!" Alfred struggles to scream around the ball gag.

Gilbert smiles, and lets go of the vibrator, but it still stays pressed roughly to Alfred's prostate.

Alfred whimpers and cries from behind his gag. His cock throbs painfully as another orgasm builds. Why did he do this? Why did he think that it was a smart idea to spy on Gilbert!

Gilbert watches Alfred thrash on the bed. His moans become more and more desperate as he gets closer and closer to coming again. Gilbert traces his fingers along the swollen red tip of Alfred's cock and smiles when Alfred lets out a cry.

"Tender, Alfred?" Gilbert smiles sadistically and plays with the tip more. His fingers swirl and pull around the tip, giving Alfred more pleasure.

Alfred whimpers and tries to beg around his gag. All he succeeds in doing is making more drool. It hurts, but it hurts so good. The pleasure is so intense it hurts, but Alfred wants more of it. He opens his eyes and looks at Gilbert. God Gilbert is handsome. Alfred watches Gilbert's lips curl back in a grin. The grin promises pain and unbearable amounts of pleasure. His toes curl, and his back is now in a permanent arch. Alfred can't ever remember breathing as hard as he is now. Alfred screams and throws his head back as an orgasm rockets through him. His eyes clamp shut and he stops breathing.

Gilbert continues to work is hand up and down on Alfred, prolonging his orgasm and building him to another at the same time.

"So damned responsive, Alfred. I think I'll play with you more often. I wonder how many more of these I can work out of you…" Gilbert pulls on the nipple clamps and listens to Alfred's cry of pain.

Alfred rids his orgasm out like a roller coaster. Gilbert's constant playing with the tip of his cock, combined with the cock ring, keeps him hard. He pulls harder at the restraints now, he wants this torture to end.

"Oh come on, Alfred. Surely you can have more than…three orgasms? I bet I could get five out of you." Gilbert cackles when Alfred groans and violently shakes his head no. Gilbert's cock is getting painfully hard. He can always continue this torture at a later date… Gilbert pulls out the ball gag and kisses Alfred. Alfred kisses him back with a fever. "I want to hear you scream, Alfred." Gilbert whispers in the countries ear.

Gilbert yanks the vibrator and the cock ring off, making Alfred hiss and moan. Gilbert pulls Alfred's face to his. "Open your eyes, and watch me Alfred."

Alfred looks up and watches Gilbert's eyes. They've always intimidated him.

Alfred screams when Gilbert plows into him harshly, hitting his prostate dead on. Gilbert shows no mercy as he rams into Alfred.

Gilbert looks up at the ceiling, giving Alfred a good view of his neck. God it felt so good to be topping again. His hand reaches down and grabs Alfred's cock. He slams his hand up and down it in time with his harsh thrusts.

Alfred screams and bucks his hips into Gilbert. He is so God damned sensitive. Alfred clamps down on Gilbert, and gives a slight smile when Gilbert hisses.

Gilbert continues to slam into Alfred, until he starts to feel his own release. Alfred is seconds in front of him. Alfred's hips buck and his cock throbs. Gilbert reaches down and nearly rips off the clamps on Alfred's nipples. That pushes Alfred over the edge. Alfred screams and his chest presses against Gilbert's. Gilbert continues to roughly abuse Alfred's cock, keeping him screaming and moaning, until Gilbert finally orgasms.

Gilbert uncuffs Alfred and then collapses on his chest. As he is about to say something witty, he looks up to see Alfred pass out cold. Gilbert smirks and kisses Alfred's chest.

"We'll continue some other time, pet."


End file.
